It is well known that a significant factor in present day passenger elevator installations is the aesthetic effect achieved by the visible parts of the entire system. Considerable amounts of design work have been done to produce attractive components which will enhance the appearance of a building corridor. In this regard, of course, one of the most noticeable parts of any elevator system is the entranceway between the corridor and the elevator hatchway, and the sliding door or doors in the hatchway which ordinarily close the entranceway and open for access to the elevator car.
Heretofore, the jambs for elevator entranceways have either been stock items which lack much individuality, or else they have been expensive, custom designed components which are built to create a harmonious effect with the interior decoration of the corridor and with the forward surface of the sliding hatchway door. There has been no relatively inexpensive and simple structure for permitting the low cost "customizing" of the jambs of elevator hatch entranceways. Further, except for changes in appearance which might be produced by repainting jambs in a new color, there has been no way to change the appearance of an elevator entranceway except by completely rebuilding it.